1. Field of the Invention
The present invention concerns disk device that drives an optical disk (for instance, CD-R/RW, DVD-R/RW, etc.) as the recording medium for recording a great deal of information in various computer systems and so on.
2. Detailed Description of the Prior Art
In general, the personal computer (hereinafter, it is called PC) cannot lack the disk device for recording/reproduction of information by an optical disk, and builds the same into the PC main body or connects with the cable as so-called external.
FIG. 7 shows the externals of a laptop PC with a built-in disk device, and in general, the disk device D is built into a side of the PC main body P, the part of bezel 102 of a disk tray 1 pops out according to the instruction from the switch operation or the PC, and in addition the user of the PC draws out a disk tray 1 and usually loads the optical disk.
Therefore, usually, the disk device is provided with an eject/lock mechanism of the disk tray, and one example of the proposal by the applicant of the present application is shown in. FIG. 8. The eject/lock mechanism A of this drawing is mainly composed of a lock lever 8 and a self-holding type solenoid 16, and the disk tray 1 is composed to be locked by a lock pin 7a implanted in the bottom board of a chassis case 7 by fitting with the lock lever 8.
Moreover, in such disk device D, a turntable 2 fixed to a driving shaft of a spindle motor disposed right under is arranged at the center of the disk tray 1 as shown in FIG. 1, and this turntable clamps a center hole of the optical disk, and changes over the turning force. Moreover, a head unit or optical pickup unit 3 mainly composed of an optical pickup reciprocates radially in a slit 1a formed in the disk tray for recording and reproduction of information on the optical disk.
And, the disk tray 1 composed like this is guided by a guide rail 6 and contained in chassis case 7.
In addition, usually, the disk device is provided with an eject/lock mechanism for fixing, namely locking the loaded state of the disk tray, when it is loaded and one example of the proposal by the applicant of the present application is shown in FIG. 12. The eject/lock mechanism A of this drawing is composed mainly of a lock lever 8 and a self-holding type solenoid 16, and the disk tray 1 is composed to be locked by a lock pin 7a raised from the bottom board of a chassis case 7 and fixed, by fitting with the lock lever 8.
By the way, the laptop PC is made thinner and thinner in recent years, tending to package the printed wiring board (hereinafter, it is called wiring board) that is provided with electronic components such as a lot of semiconductor integrated circuits on the disk tray, and rising of the packaging density thereof, and consequently, the expansion of packaging effective area of the wiring board in the disk tray becomes an important problem.
However, in case of the aforementioned disk device of the prior art, the wiring board could not be expanded outside than the lock pin 7a because this lock pin 7a was on the approach path of the disk tray 1 and, therefore, the packaging effective area of the wiring board was not able to be expanded.
The present invention has been devised considering such a problem of the prior art, provides an eject/lock mechanism allowing to arrange the lock pin at the outermost side of the disk tray, and thereby, to enhance the packaging effective area of the wiring board to its maximum.
Moreover, the weight of the disk tray itself becomes heavier because the packaging density has risen as mentioned above. Further more because the laptop PC is portable, it is frequently carried on the outdoors site, for instance, to the site of sporting event and exhibition, or to the hall of academic conference, and symposiums. However, the PC main body might be dropped due to an unexpected fault, and the impact be given and, especially fatal damages such as ejection of disk tray leading to the unavailability, namely, accidents disabling the lock of the loaded state of the disk tray, and the recording/reproduction of information are increasing.
This, because the weight of the disk tray itself is growing as mentioned above, for instance, when a laptop PC as shown in FIG. 6 falls down from the side thereof where a disk tray is built in, an impact load due to the gravitational acceleration equal or superior to 200 G might be applied. Then, the lock pin shown in FIG. 1 comes to be damaged or bent from the fixing portion by the lock lever, and the disk tray ends up by dashing out.
If it leads to such a situation, it means that the disk tray can not be put in the PC main body and locked, it becomes impossible to use on the site, and important work such as record information with the PC will be interrupted. And, it is sent to the manufacturer for repair, and will be remedied by exchanging the entire disk device and so on.
The present invention has been devised considering such a problem of the prior art, allowing to prevent beforehand the disk tray from dashing out even if an impact load is received by providing a lock mechanism that operates only when the impact load is applied besides the eject/lock mechanism, for protecting the eject/lock mechanism.